User talk:Ajraddatz/The Alpha Store
Welcome! Welcome to the talk page! 18:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I want be an member.-- 19:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Membership pending. 19:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Membership Accepted! Welcome to the Alpha Store! 19:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Totemic Mountain Lion german77 Totemic Mountain Lion 70 clicks were you want the clicks.-- 19:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :15 clicks on each of my lego club mods, if you can please. Give e a few minutes while I get the item. 19:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok no problem If is not today give it on monday.-- 19:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I am ready. Are you on my friends list? If not, please add me when you go to my page. 15 clicks on each club mod please and thankyou. 19:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::clicks given.-- 19:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::send request given I'm german77 on mln.-- 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sent item. Thank you! Please put your sig in the signature section at bottom of the store page :) 19:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :if you can I buy the totemic owl in Monday.-- 19:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK, it will be ready for you :) 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::thanks you are great. 19:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Membership May I? :Membership Pending. 19:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, when I become a member, I'll take some 10 Hypnotic Frequency Machines, or if that's too much, I'll take all of them. :::Membership Accepted. If you have the seal of the pos, then could you please put 10 clicks on my gated garden mod? after that, I will send you a message saying :) and then you can click 10 more times on the gated garden plz. 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, no seal. Where else to click? :::::Ok, then put them on my club mod, rank 2 please. 19:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. 10 clicks, right? :::::::20 clicks please, because they are 2 clicks each. 19:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The hypnotic machines are ready now, awaiting the clicks. 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm done. Befriend me and send them over. :Sorry, I am not on your friends list. Please go to your private view and accept my request. 20:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sent items. Thank you! Please put your sig in the section at the bottom of the store. 13:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) may i? hey may i be a member?-- 22:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you can! Welcome to the Alpha Store! 22:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Order 10 House of Mantles Victory Banner. 04:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : I can get them for you soon. I will message when I have them. Can you pay with 10 Pikeman? I am really low on purple Lego bricks. 13:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Skullkeepa14, you do not have enough experience on this wiki to me a member here. sorry. 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but the answer is no. Check out some of the other personal stores :) 15:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC)